The Wandering Path
by Aditx8e
Summary: What would happen if Isaac switched roles with Felix? If Isaac was the one who fell into the river instead of Felix. If Isaac was kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in an alternate universe where Isaac was the one who fell into the river and was crushed by the boulder instead of Felix. Garet is also different but everything else will largely remain the same.**

**It will focus mainly on Jenna and her journey.**

* * *

"Jenna dear."

"Five more minutes Mother"

"Jenna please, you must wake up! There is a terrible storm brewing and we must go help evacuate. Get Isaac and Garet and get to the plaza. You must hurry."

"Oh and don't forget your cape."

The horrible wind is howling outside, it threatens to knock Jenna over as she stands, she will not be stopped though. One foot after another she reaches Isaac's house. The door is ajar and she walks in. The fire is out and the rooms are pitch black.

"Isaac, Isaac please, where are you? My mother says that we have to go to the plaza" But the house is completely silent save for the wind and the rattling of the rain against the roof. She heads for Kraden's house, knowing that the boys would have likely gone to fetch the old man. Walking up to the house, she finds Isaac, Garet and Felix all unconscious on the ground.

"Felix! Wake up. What happened here?"

"Huh? Jenna… Jenna? There were two weird people… with scales. Took us down, please tend to Isaac, as usual he tried to be a hero and took the worst of the attack."

After rousing them, she ran up the hill to find that Kraden's house ransacked and ravaged. She didn't have time to deal with all of this. She could feel disaster coming and they needed to be at the Plaza. She squared her shoulders and walked down the hill with Isaac on her back, Felix was carrying Garet.

"Jenna, is that you?" Isaac was beginning to come to but was not fully himself yet.

"Yes Isaac, it is me. It's going to be fine. I'll get you to a healer don't worry."

"Hmm… Jenna, you smell nice." Burying his face in her auburn hair.

Now Jenna was the strong type of girl, she was determined and loyal to a fault and woe to the people who had to face her wrath. But Isaac had a way of unnerving her, making her weak at the knees, giving her butterflies and the like. And this particular comment was so out of place, so outlandish; Jenna actually lost her balance and tripped over herself. She crashed and rolled down the hill, finally coming to a stop by the banks of the raging water. Isaac however was not so lucky.

"Isaac NO! Hold on I'll get help!"

Felix was left helpless as he watched his little sister fall over and throw his best friend into the sweeping waters. The barely conscious Isaac managed to surface, holding onto a wooden post. Jenna was scurrying around, frantically looking for someone, anyone with even a drop of Psynergy left. She sprinted hard and fast, to the Plaza where Jenna's Mother and Father stood in a group with Kyle and Dora.

"Please help me Mother, Father. Isaac fell into the water. Come quickly."

"Oh Isaac, hold on, we will get you out." says Dora, who is nearly in hysterics.

"Dora, please stay here with Jenna and Felix. We will get Isaac." Reassures Kyle, who is well aware of how worried Dora can be for Isaac and his safety."

"Does anybody here have a rope or a wooden plank to reach out to Isaac?"

"No, Kyle do you have any Psynergy left?"

"No I'm tapped. I used it all while evacuating the others."

Thud…

Jenna is pacing around furiously. Isaac had to be alright, he just had to be. The rain is pounding the ground, forcing it to turn into mud. Her boots get stuck in the mud and she gets even more frustrated with herself.

Thud…

"This is all my fault."

Thud…

Garet catches Jenna's eye. He shifts slightly as he comes out of his comatose state. His bright red hair is plastered to his face with rain and sweat. His bleary red eyes are slowly focusing, coming to reality.

Thud…

Felix is sitting next to Garet, unable to do a thing. He watches helplessly as the adults try to think of a way to save Isaac before he falls unconscious. His dark brown eyes dart around in their sockets, desperate to escape this nightmare.

Thud…

Jenna suddenly feels very cold.

"Isaac!" Garet suddenly jolts awake; his eyes are wide and searching, searching for his friend.

Thud…

A shadow looms over the house. Jenna looks up to see a massive boulder crushing everything in its path.

Thud…

She watches as Garet jumps to his feet unsteadily. She watches as he jumps into the deadly waters. She watches as the boulder crashes down onto her house. She watches as her entire life is destroyed right in front of her. She watches as her Mother, her Father, Garet, Isaac and Kyle are taken away from her. She watches on as her drive to live is quite literally crushed in an instant.

* * *

A ten year old Isaac wanders the dense forests. His makeshift wooden sword is belted to his hip as he tries to make full use of what little height he has. His long, yellow scarf billows in the wind around him, almost camouflaged in the unruly blonde hair.

He is searching. This is their favourite game. Jenna and Isaac would take turns hiding in the woods while leaving clues for the other to find. Eventually, they would be found and then it was the other's turn to hide. They hours and days would melt away while they were in their own, private little world that only included each other.

He was following a trail of long, bright red hair. He would not miss the sight of the hair for the world. This was taking much longer than usual. Jenna was an impatient girl; she could not stay still for more than a few minutes. So it was worrying for Isaac that he had been searching for well over an hour.

Isaac goes to the end of the trail to find a hollow log that was empty. Empty.

He is worrying in full force now. He backtracks furiously until he hears faint cries for help. He races after the source and almost falls into a deep ditch in the forest floor. There is a person inside.

"What took you so long you dummy! I was starting to think that you forgot about me!"

Isaac was actually grateful that Jenna was down inside that hole unable to get to him, while he was completely safe on top.

"I could never forget about you Jenna."

"Why were you inside that hole anyway?"

"Well you see, I was trying to trick you, laying a false trail for you to follow for hours while I go back home and relax a bit. But as you can see I kind of… sort of… fell down a ditch. Could you please help me Isaac?"

"Um… let me think about that… No. You were going to ditch me and run. Give me one good reason why is should help you now."

"If you don't help me, I won't be your friend anymore."

There could truly be no worse threat and so Isaac helped Jenna out of the hole immediately. Jenna stood up and cringed as she extended a bloody leg to Isaac.

"Whoa Jenna, that is a nasty scrape you've got there."

"Yeah it happened when I fell down the hole."

"Let me see if I can help you."

"How can you? You can't do Psynergy yet."

Isaac didn't respond, instead he scrunched up his eyes and concentrated so hard that Jenna expected a Grand Gaia to appear. Instead a very feeble Cure ran through her body, healing the cut and wiping the scar away. Isaac unsteadily got to his feet and beamed at Jenna.

'Oh what would you do without me here to save you Jen?"

"Shut up Isaac."

And with that, Jenna sent Isaac packing, back to his house. After Isaac was well out of sight Jenna allowed her façade to fade away. Her shoulders hunch and her gaze falls to the floor.

"What would I do without you Isaac?"

"No more. No more of this. I promise you Isaac. One day, I will be the one to save you!"

With this promise firmly implanted in her mind, Jenna started walking down the wandering path that lay ahead of her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes I have this weird dream that I actually own the Golden Sun series. But then I wake up and realise that its never going to happen.**

* * *

The area around Jenna was completely black, suffocating her and stifling her every attempt to break through. She literally couldn't breathe, it was as though the darkness had found a way into her lungs and then had firmly nestled itself inside her heart and no matter how hard she struggled she could not shake it from her soul.

Jenna awoke in what used to be Isaac's bed; sweat had made her clothes and hair damp and clingy. Her hair which was once a radiant red, was now a poorly kept bundle which was haphazardly tied in a bun. Her eyes widened in fear as she realised that she still couldn't breathe properly and then crumpled over the side of the bed and emptied whatever small dinner she had managed to eat, over onto the floor. It was pouring with rain outside the house, the foul memory of that night pervaded her mind as she looked up and spotted the reason behind her almost drowning. There in the roof was a small hole that appeared after the day of the incident, neither Dora nor herself had the courage or the willpower to go up there and fix it. Shakily, she layered more sheets onto herself and tucked in; welcoming the cold and the nightmares she knew would come if she fell asleep.

"Did you sleep well Jenna?"

That question almost made Jenna burst out laughing, Dora knew better than anyone that there was no such thing as a peaceful night's sleep for the both of them, and yet she still insisted on asking the exact same question every day when she awoke. It had become a ritual or a habit for the two of them, whenever Jenna walked down the stairs, Dora would ask the exact same question. And Jenna would give her the same knowing look. Needless to say, Jenna did not need to answer the question.

She left the house and engaged in what had become her favourite pastime; standing outside her now destroyed house pondering what is, what might be and what could have been. Only three years had passed since Jenna's world had crashed down around her ears, but it still felt like an eternity. Every day was a struggle. Even though she had her own house with Felix, she had practically moved in with Dora, since she was the only one who understood Jenna completely. Felix was pretty much a stranger to Jenna, while she lived with Dora; he had taken to living with Kraden. Jenna knew that he was learning, but he was learning about obscure things that she could not care for at the moment, so she left him to his own devices and shut him out of her world.

So it was a shock to Jenna when she opened the door one day to find Felix at the other end.

"Hey Jenna, It's been a long time since we talked, I'm sorry that I have not been a very good brother to you when you needed me but I am here now." Jenna could see that Felix was doing his best to be sincere but she could not bring herself to believe it.

"What do you want Felix?"

"Please Jenna, just give me a chance!"

"I wanted to ask you to come with me. Kraden has something special to tell us."

Now this piqued her curiosity and she tagged along just because she had nothing better to do with her time, she figured that Kraden might be able to engage her mind for long enough that it would stop thinking the particularly morbid thoughts that had been consuming her for a long time.

* * *

The inside of Mt. Aleph was filled with winding mazes and ancient puzzles that made Jenna's mind spin, still she enjoyed the escape that it offered. The group came into a room with a large picture of Sol in the centre and an adjacent room witch depicted Luna. After they very nearly caused another catastrophic disaster, they found the secret to the trap and disabled it.

They entered a room that Jenna could only describe as standing in the middle of the starry night sky. There was water underneath them that roiled and crashed, dotted within the water were small specks of light that shined brightly, trying to get through the gloom of the water. Jenna could relate this to her current state of mind and more than just a few Oohs were passed between them at the sight. Scattered at the edges of the room were four brilliant, pulsating lights that corresponded to the Psynergy types; Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury.

"Wow Felix, this really is beautiful."

"Yeah I know. Aren't you glad you came with us now Jen?"

"Oh shut up Felix. Aren't you glad that I don't have the energy to beat you up right now? " Jenna could tell then, that the two of them would be alright.

"Behold younglings. What you now gaze upon are the four Elemental Stars that I was telling you about earlier." Kraden had an excited gleam in his eye, like a child with a new toy.

"I'm not as fit as I used to be, could you kids please go and fetch the Stars for me to examine?"

The way to the Stars in itself was a complex puzzle, the last defence that the Ancients planted to keep intruders from the Stars. After getting the Venus, Jupiter and Mercury Star, Jenna realized just how quiet it had become, gone were the nagging compliments that Kraden delivered after the retrieval of each Star.

"Hey wait a minute; those were the guys that demolished us on the day of the storm!"

"Hmm, they seem to have spotted us Saturos, how unfortunate."

Standing in the centre of the room were two tall figures that held such an imposing atmosphere around them that they even managed to shut old Kraden up. A shiver went down Jenna's spine as she noticed that the two were almost entirely covered in scales.

The man had a massive sword sheathed at his hip, his blue scales were in complete contrast with his stark-red eyes. They had a special malice in them that Jenna felt a primal fear bubble up inside her, fear she had not felt since the day of the storm.

Jenna was pretty sure that the other one was female, although she could not be sure. She had the same eyes as her partner but she had reddish pink scales instead of blue ones. The only surprising feature about her was the bright blonde hair that looked like it had been styled carefully. She held a large, curved scythe in one hand, as though it was nothing more than a stick.

"No matter, they will hand us the remaining Stars, won't you?"

"Why don't you make us give you the Stars?"

"If you don't comply, the scholar dies."

Now Jenna didn't really care for Kraden all that much. If it was a choice between saving the world or saving a crotchety old man, she would choose the world every day of the week. So she was not too worried about that threat, but Felix had become quite close to the old man, so he snatched the Stars from her hands and delivered them to Saturos and Menardi. He was making his way back to Jenna when he nearly tripped over and fell into the waters when flashing a light appeared over the Mars Star. A bright blue haired figure that did not appear to have scales, emerged from the light with a person with someone whose face was covered with a mask.

"Now we have all the Stars thanks to Alex and our extremely kind friend over there. We can leave now." One by one, they left the room.

Jenna was drawn to the mysterious masked figure, it was something about the way he carried himself. Her eyes locked with his and she was immediately lost in them, now this was unnerving. No one except Isaac had managed to have this kind of effect on her, but now here she was being attracted to someone who was apparently an enemy. It felt like a betrayal to Isaac's memory, Isaac who had died because she had been so weak, who had died because she had thrown him into the water. With that Jenna snapped back to reality.

"Now who are you?" Jenna scowled with venom, although it was forced.

"I'm a friend. You don't have to be afraid of me. But please Jenna, I only ask that you don't follow us." That one sentence struck Jenna dumb and she stared at him with her mouth agape.

Without another word, he left with the scholar in tow. The room started to quake and tremble, the Stars held back an enormous power and without them, it would be released into the world of Weyard. The mountain began to shake with the power it held at its centre. Felix caught Jenna's attention again and they both began a mad dash for the exit. They stopped as the pillars they jumped across collapsed; Felix began a final escape attempt and tried to cast Retreat. But it would not work, his Psynergy was getting scrambled by the vast amounts of energy being released and he just could not control it.

"Well I guess this is it little sister."

"I think so big brother."

_Isaac!_

* * *

They opened their eyes at the entrance of the Inner Sanctum. The Wise One had saved them and they now had their mission. But Jenna went along not for the sake of Weyard, but for more selfish reasons. She understood that those people were the ones responsible for starting the storm that took the lives of her Mother, her Father, Garet, Isaac and Kyle; she could not stay still while she knew that those murderers were free roaming Weyard. She said her goodbyes to the villagers and never looked back at them. Keeping her head held high, she marched out into the world with her brother at her side. The path she had chosen for herself was one of closure, one of self-satisfaction, one of revenge.

* * *

**No prizes for guessing the identity of the Masked figure.**

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, well the chapters might flash forwards and backwards in time, switching from Jenna's perpective and then to Isaac's. This chapter is going to be centred around Isaac.**

* * *

Isaac awoke to a gentle swaying. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of a candle that lit up a small wooden room. The only furniture was in the form of a small, scratchy bed that lay in the corner. His scarf was still there; almost everything was as it was since the storm. THE STORM! Isaac strained his mind but found it mysteriously blank. If his last thought and memory was true, he should not be sitting here right now. After gingerly getting down from the bed and stretching his sore muscles, Isaac treads very lightly on the wooden floor, so as not to disturb the ghosts resting within his mind. Even so, the planks groan and creak with each step.

_Where am I? Why am I here? Wait... I'm dead aren't I?_

He opened the door to his room and emerged into a large corridor that had multiple rooms on each side. Isaac could detect a slight movement under his feet, If his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, the very floor was moving and rocking gently.

_Yup, I'm so dead right now. Either that or I've finally cracked my head open and gone insane, Mother always told me that it was bound to happen someday._

Isaac saw a door at the far side of the corridor and hastened towards it. He opened it and was immediately assaulted by a myriad of tastes, smells and sights. His eyes were blinded by a bright light; he could detect an unusually strong, salty tang accompanied with a gentle, lapping noise. As his eyes became used to the light, his jaw hit the floor. Stretching as far as he could see on either side, was an endless expanse of blue and grey. Seagulls flew overhead as he scanned the horizon, he could make out a tall tower, could it be a lighthouse of some kind? He ran to railings on the side and closed his eyes as the salty spray hit him, he was on a ship.

_Why am I on a ship?_

Isaac then went exploring, first up, he climbed up to the crow's nest then climbed back down, he relaxed for a while in the indoor spa and sauna. He was wandering, without meaning or direction, desperately seeking both. It was a BIG ship, it took Isaac a long time to find every nook and cranny of the boat, but he never returned to the corridor where he woke up. Just as he was climbing into the Captain's Cabin, an alarming though jumped to the forefront of his mind. If his memory was correct, then he wasn't the only one in the boulders path when it crushed him, he remembered his father and Jenna's parents were also trying to save pull him out of the water.

_I wonder how everyone is doing without me, do they miss me? They must, I wonder how Jenna is going. As far as I know, her parents were also under the boulder and that would mean that I've left her all alone with Felix, I'm so stupid! Ouch, my head still hurts; I really shouldn't be thinking so hard, or even walking for that matter. _

Climbing up onto the deck he saw to figures standing by the wheel, one was pinkish red and the other was dark blue. He recognises these colours, like remembering something from a long forgotten dream.

"So it seems you're finally awake", said a voice that was familiar yet distant. "Let's do something about that shall we?"

Before Isaac could think about moving or even blinking, a bomb exploded at his feet, a grey gas cloud released onto his face. He immediately started to feel drowsy and soon slipped into that darkness from which he had woken up moments ago.

* * *

Voices heard from far away, swam in Isaac's dreams. Like tantalizing snippets of the outside world that vanished whenever Isaac reached for wakefulness. Isaac opened his eyes and was instantly on high-alert, he had been caught off guard by that sleep bomb and was now completely at their enemies mercy. The only problem was that there did not appear to be any 'enemies' in the room that he recognized to be from an Inn of some kind. Isaac was completely rested and refreshed after what he assumed was a long sleep. The voices were now clear to him; they were coming from another room. He crept up to the door of the room to listen in on what was being said.

"We demand that you set us free right now!" said Kyle.

Said Kyle!

_Father, you're alive, thank goodness._

"You people from Vale are certainly an ungrateful lot; we saved your lives and the lives of your children! You are obliged to at least hear us out." Rasped an old, weathered voice, "Your children must repay the debt by doing us a favour."

_Enough of this._

"I am not repaying anyone's debt until everything has been explained to me!" Isaac stormed into the room to find an old man sitting with his Father and Jenna's parents. The old crone had deep, lifeless eyes accompanied by large bags. His scales were dull and had lost their sheen through the years and he had a walking stick propped up against his body.

"Oh Isaac, your awake finally!" Kyle exclaimed "I was beginning to worry; they said that the sleep bomb should have worn out a few hours ago."

"Yes well about tha-." Isaac was cut off mid-sentence.

"Enough, you can get reacquainted with each other later. You wanted an explanation, did you not, youngling? Well then an explanation you shall get."

"You see, you are now in a village called Prox, it lies far to the north, few people have heard about it and fewer still have visited it. Consider yourself fortunate." The old lizard stopped to catch his breath and then continued his rant. "The world we are all living in is dying, slowly but surely, Gaia Falls will completely erode all of Weyard. This fate was cast upon us as soon as the Ancients decided to seal away Alchemy. Our only chance of survival is to break this seal and unleash the power of Alchemy upon the world."

"What say you Isaac? Will you and help us in our cause?"

_Yeah right! Sure we will, after you drug as and bring us to the middle of an iceberg, of course we will help you._

"How would you go about breaking the seal on Alchemy anyway?"

"One must travel into the heart of Mt. Aleph and unlock its secrets. Inside you will find four Elemental Stars that are the key to unlocking Alchemy. You must fit these four keys into their four locks that take the form of four Elemental Lighthouses. I understand that Mt. Aleph stands right next to your home, does it not? Surely you will not miss an opportunity to visit your friends and family again."

"Really! Well in that case, when can we leave for Vale?" Suddenly the prospect of helping the Proxians was so much more appealing to Isaac.

"We will first train you in the arts of battle, with both sword and Psynergy. The longer you take to master it, the later you will leave."

"There is also another boy, we saved him and he is still unconscious. Is he your friend? He has the spikiest, red hair I've ever seeen, and I live in a village of Mars Adepts. He will help you on your journey."

_Garet, why is he here of all places? _And then...

_I'm going to see Jenna again!_

* * *

Isaac was now a grown man; the baby fat that clung to him three years ago had melted away, leaving a tall, muscular man in the prime of his life. The vigorous training everyday with Karst did not hurt anymore. In the beginning, Karst was his bitter enemy, battering and bruising him, beating him to within an inch of death on a regular basis. But over time, he grew stronger. He learned Karst's movement patterns and how to counter them. And his Psynergy evolved in leaps and bounds, the moves that would have completely exhausted him before, now only marginally affected him. And still he wore that same yellow scarf around his neck, it never came off, not even when he slept, not even to wash it. It was a reminder to him of the outside world, a reminder of Jenna, who had given it to him as a birthday present.

His relationship with Karst had also improved. At first they were spitting threats and insults at each other, but through daily practice and a lot of patience, they reluctantly developed a friendship, formed by grudging, mutual respect for the other. Some days while sparring, Isaac would comprehensively beat Karst and on others Karst would absolutely destroy Isaac. But most days, at the end of each session, they were both left sprawled in the snow too exhausted to lift their heads off the ground.

Garet's training moved along parallel to Isaac's. Garet's sparring partner was Agatio and whenever Isaac had gotten one up on Garet by learning a new Psynergy or a new sword technique, Garet always trained non-stop to try and match his best friend and rival. Throughout the entire three years, Garet had never once allowed Isaac to forget that he had risked his life by jumping in the water save him; this was the source of much shame and embarrassment for Isaac who vowed that he would become strong enough to beat Garet to a pulp someday. In this way they helped each other become better warriors and Adepts.

And so the day came when Isaac would leave Prox on his journey back to Vale. He had become quite close with both Puelle and the Elder who had promised them that they could return to Vale for good once Isaac and Garet had lit the Elemental Lighthouses. Until then, their parents would be well looked after and completely safe. Chosen to accompany them on their journey were Saturos and Menardi, Isaac could not lie and say that he was not disappointed that it was not Karst and Agatio. But everyone agreed that only the most skilful should be allowed to travel with Isaac and Garet to Vale.

* * *

Everything was as though it had been pulled straight from Isaac's memory. The houses were the same, the people were the same and even the smell was the same. The only thing that was different was the strange, fearful looks he got from people. He had forgotten that he was wearing a mask; he had almost gone and chatted it up with the Innkeeper who used to be a friend of his.

He snuck out during the night; it was raining heavily, bringing back memories of that fateful day. He went to his house to check on his Mother. His heart and his resolve almost broke when he saw her slumped over the dining table, fast asleep with an open book in her hands, the tear-tracks were plainly visible in the soft moonlight. He crept upstairs and almost cried out when he discovered a certain red-haired person sleeping in his bed. For the first time, he thought about the situation from their perspective and thought about his Mother now all alone in the world, how she must have felt. He thought about how Jenna must have felt, thinking that both of her parents were dead, thinking that he was dead. He could understand why the two of them would seek comfort in each other. Silently he placed another blanket onto Jenna and left the room, blending into the shadows as though he was never there.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter a little bit more light-hearted after all the doom and gloom from the previous ones. I**** know that it probably wasn't all that interesting to read. But I needed at least one chapter to dump all the exposition and the plot details in. So...**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated the story. But it's not my fault, if you have a problem take it up with FROMSOFTWARE for creating Dark Souls 2. Seriously, all of my spare time is being sucked up by that game. You probably won't be seeing me on FF or in real life for a couple more years until I finally wring every last drop of enjoyment from that disc :P**

* * *

Felix knew he needed to get stronger, so much stronger, every fibre of his being ached with the need to protect his baby sister from everything. He wanted to be the older brother that he was before. But he couldn't. Too much time had passed and too many harsh words had been said between them.

At one point, Felix would have been lying if he said he didn't blame Jenna for killing their parents and his best friends. And his thinking might have been justified. What wasn't justified though was throwing it all in Jenna's face. It had all become too much for Felix, he hardly saw Jenna anymore and everyone blamed him for not being there to support her for not being there when she needed him. But who would support him? One day he reached his limit, he snapped. Felix was a bystander to his own emotions as he unloaded every horrible, unfair accusation he could think of, onto Jenna. Immediately after that came the crushing regret. He would rather die a hundred painful deaths than see the same look on her face that he saw that day. The fact that he caused it only made it worse. It took years before he worked up the courage to knock on the door and look her in the eyes. But know that he had done it, he was not about to let this opportunity go to waste. He was going to patch things up with his little sister, to say how much of a jerk he had been and how sorry he was.

"Hey Jen, could we stop for a second?" He started tentatively "I've wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a long time."

"Come on Felix, Vault is just a few hours away. We can talk for ages when we're both stuffed with food and sleeping at an Inn." Jenna did not even look at Felix when she said this, simply staring ahead with the same intensity which Felix had observed since they left Vale. He understood what Jenna was saying well enough. His sister would not forgive him so soon, would not open up to him and listen to him just yet. It would take time to win back her trust. But Felix had time, all the time in the world and he vowed that he would not let his little sister be lost to him for too much longer.

Jenna's mind was not with her body at the moment. It hadn't been since that boy with the mask came into her life. It had become an obsession of sorts for her, a pastime if you could call it that. While Felix was spending his spare time while they were not fighting monsters to figure out how he could reconnect and rekindle the friendship the siblings used to share, Jenna was deep in thought. Speculating as to why the one person had dominated her thoughts.

'Why is he having such a profound effect on me, why can't I just forget about him?' She was currently so deep in thought that she almost didn't sense the Vermin that was trying to stab her in the back. Unluckily for it, she only almost didn't realise. The poor thing really should've known not to sneak up on Mars Adepts, especially one that isn't paying attention to her surroundings, because her wrath is all the more deadly. It was quickly swallowed by a dragon and spit out completely crispy and fried.

"Hey Felix, I've found us some dinner." Not that he was currently in the position to be listening to her. Quickly cutting off the best parts of the Vermin and stowing it away in her pack, Jenna then ran to save her brother from getting his brains removed by a pack of filthy Undead.

* * *

"I think I can see Vault. Hey Felix, we've finally arrived at Vault."

"Thank goodness, Hand me some gold coins." Felix grabbed the pittance that they had scavenged off the corpses of monsters and made a mad dash for the Inn "If I don't get something into me, I don't know what I'll do."

"Hmm… Probably should have told him that I had a spare Vermin in my bag." Jenna started after her brother but then felt a surge of Psynergy from the town Sanctum "Whoa! Let Felix spend the few coins, I'm checking out that powerful Psynergy."

Jenna opened the doors of the Sanctum. It was much smaller than the one in Vale, nothing more than a cave in the side of a hill that had been hollowed out and redecorated to match. She could understand however, because Vale was much bigger than Vault. Its population were all Adepts and so they were tasked with guarding the sacred Sol Sanctum.

Inside voices were echoing around the wall, Jenna suddenly felt as though she was intruding into a private conversation and quickly hid herself underneath a table that was lying off in a corner.

"Please, I'm begging you. Please help me find the Shaman's Rod. It is very important to me and Hammet; I'll make sure that you will be rewarded if you help me track down the thieves who stole it.

"I'm sorry Ivan. But this is just something that you will have to do by yourself."

"That isn't fair old man and you know it. Master Hammet's Rod only got stolen because you let those thieves run rampant in your town. Even now, you won't lift a finger against them."

"But Ivan, I thought the Rod was stolen because you were foolish and careless. What were you thinking letting such a valuable treasure out of your sight?"

Jenna suddenly felt extremely nervous and sweaty. The very air around her seemed to be charged with a kind of energy that made the hair on her head stand on its ends. Jenna could feel the sheer power of Psynergy around her, power that someone further inside the Sanctum was producing. This was not going to end well unless Jenna stepped in to ease the tension in the room.

"What have you lost exactly?" Jenna said as she stepped out of her hiding place and revealed herself "I could help you get it back if it is that important to you."

Near the Altar were to two people. One was quite obviously the Mayor of this town. Dressed in the finest clothes available and clearly exuding an air of authority. The other was a small, pasty looking boy with short blond hair that was looked as if it were carefully styled to fall just above his neck. He looked as if he was no older than fifteen and Jenna could not be surer that he had been the one to produce the powerful Psynergy that was present in the room. The most striking feature about him however was his eyes. They were the strangest shade of violet or purple that she had ever seen. Bright and filled with an energetic force that seemed to betray the devastating power that the boy held in check within his body.

"Hello there child, who might you be?" said the Mayor.

"My name is Jenna; I'm a visitor from another village called Vale. I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing that you had lost something that was important to you." She said addressing the boy "Would you like to come with me, I could help you find whatever it is."

"See Ivan, you wanted assistance and here comes someone willing to help you. Follow the nice young lady, but don't you two dare go around interrogating innocent villagers. Only if you can be sure of the theft will you confront them about it."

"Sure, whatever you say… sir." Jenna did not miss the mischievous gleam in the boy's eyes as he said this.

The two of them walked in silence, side by side, not knowing what to say to each other.

"So… I heard that you name was Ivan." Jenna went first by shakily starting the introduction processes between the two.

"Yeah, my father Hammet was traveling here when I lost the Shaman's Rod in this village. It was supposed to be a very precious treasure that was given to my father when he found me as a baby."

"Found you! So you're not his son?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well then, I guess it's my turn to introduce myself."

"Oh there's no need for that. I have a much quicker way to get to know you."

Jenna felt a foreign presence invading her mind, looking through her memories and thoughts, her eyes widening with the realisation that Ivan was actually inside her mind and was currently casually sifting through her childhood memories.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD IVAN!" Jenna violently expelled the terrified kid from her mind "My thoughts are mine alone. You have no right to look at them, and on another note HOW YOU CAN READ PEOPLE'S MINDS?"

The horrified Ivan cautiously emerged from his hiding place, very carefully walking up to Jenna so as not to provoke her horrible wrath. "Oh, I've had that power for as long as I remember, although I only recently gained control of it." Ivan said, still reeling from the sight of Jenna shooting laser beams from her eyes. 'Mental note, remind me never to read Jenna's mind again.'

"Anyway, while I was in there I learnt all about you're quest, I've got a deal; if you help me find the Shaman's Rod, I will join your quest. You never know when a Jupiter Adept can come in handy. Let's go and find your brother, he must be in the Inn somewhere." Ivan said all of this very quickly and then ran off surprisingly fast.

"Wait, how did you know that you were a Jupiter Adept, and Ivan how did you know that I had a brothe…?" Something audibly clicked inside Jenna's head.

"IVAN! Why you dirty little thief. When I get my hands on you I'll make a fiery dragon eat your face!" Jenna started running after the little blonde menace determined to make him pay.

* * *

When Jenna was satisfied that Ivan had learnt his lesson and would never again try to read her mind, she decided to stop torturing the poor kid and go and meet up with her brother and introduce him to whatever was left of Ivan. She went to the Inn and searched it top to bottom but Felix was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Jenna." A hoarse voice said "I'm over here, do you have any food? I'm going to die." It came from the garbage disposal room.

Inside was probably the most pathetic sight that Jenna had ever laid eyes on. Felix, her brother, was sitting hunched over in the corner of the room while gnawing on a scrap piece of bone.

"Where did you find that bone Felix?" Jenna almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Where do you think?" Felix stated loudly. Too loudly, it was almost as if he was rather proud of himself for finding a whole bone inside the bin.

"Aw that's disgusting, Felix you're disgusting." Jenna took a few steps backwards "Well then I guess that this would be a bad time to tell you that I had a whole Vermin in my backpack all along.

"YOU WHAT!" Felix's eyes widened and his precious bone was instantly forgotten. His mouth could have watered at the thought of an entire roast Vermin all to himself. "Give it to me, please."

"Yup, I killed him and cooked him all by myself. I was going to tell you but things came up and then I ate the entire Vermin by myself."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Just kidding, hah, you should have seen the look on your face."

"You better start running little sister." His voice all of a sudden took on a dangerous tone.

Jenna did not need to be told twice. The two siblings then proceeded to play a violent game of tag all around the village while a dumbstruck Ivan stood by wondering what the hell he was thinking when he told Jenna that he wanted to help. What had he gone and gotten himself into.

"By the way Felix, this is Ivan. He is a Jupiter Adept and he is going to be joining our quest and to help us get the Elemental Stars back." Jenna said as she evaded Felix for the twentieth time.

"I GOING TO KILL YOU JENNA!"

* * *

**Even now, whenever I try and write something, my mind wanders and I think to myself: "Why am I writing this when I could be doing something productive on Dark Souls 2." But still ****I finally worked up the willpower to sit down a write this through.**

**So I hope you liked It :)**

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


End file.
